


Clarke's Wolfpack

by cubile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Maya and Clarke. Well, it really started with Clarke and her father. It started with a lie, that grew and twisted with her. Now Clarke is finally done and starting a pack of her own. They might be a little damaged, but it's not anything a pack can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke's Wolfpack

Out of the few things Clarke could actually remember from the first time she shifted, the excruciating pain was the clearest. It went something like this, first, the sensation of wrong. Like there was something bubbling underneath her skin, just begging to be set free. Then came the pain, hitting her in bursts, wrenching screams and sobs out of her as each of her bones broke. At one point she had dropped her plate of Chinese food, now broken and growing cold on the shiny wooden floor of her and Sterling’s shared apartment, just like her, she supposed, curled into a ball in a fruitless attempt to lessen her pain. Between the broken bones, healing themselves into new structures as she tried in vain to make it stop, just make the pain stop, and the elongating face, she took the time to notice that Sterling had burst in at some point, wielding a baseball bat and in between her and the door.  
She snapped at him with her newly acquired teeth, a fair warning she thought, to get out of her god damn way. He trembled, the scent of fear engulfing him, but refused to budge. Clarke had to give him grudging respect for that, but given her current state of mind, that wasn’t really anything beyond, hunt, kill, run, grudging respect would get her nowhere.  
“Sterling what was wrong with -,” Sterling’s girlfriend Maya started to ask coming up behind him at her bedroom door.  
“Maya get back!” Sterling shouted, readying the baseball bat as if to take a swing. Hostility was coming off of him in waves, and confusion from Maya. Really anything could have tipped her over the edge, and to this day she wasn’t sure what finally did it, but Clarke chose that moment to make her great escape, only hampered slightly when Sterling decided to use the baseball bat, swinging with all the skill high school baseball got you and connected it solidly with her head. There wasn’t a single moment where Clarke hesitated, leaping for what she perceived to be the enemy’s throat. Of course, in that moment, Maya decided to be heroic, throwing herself in front of her boyfriend. That didn’t stop Clarke from biting the smaller female with every ounce of power she had, and the scream that she let out could rival the ones Clarke made earlier.  
Now that Clarke was truly terrified, she ran. She ran out the room, past the slumped figure of Maya on the floor and the horrified looking Sterling and followed her instincts to the door that Maya had left open in her haste to get to Sterling’s side when she arrived. Fat lot of good that did her, Clarke would reflect later when she wasn’t in such a state.  
Really, after she got out of their apartment everything became a giant blur. There were some screaming pedestrians, and a lot of car headlights. Then her whole world became woods, and the mess that was Maya and Sterling completely left her mind. That is, until the morning came.  
\---  
“Up Clarke,” a dim voice sounded in her ear. “C’mon I don’t have all day.”  
Clarke groaned, rolling over to get away from the nagging voice. “Ow shit,” she swore, realizing all at once that she wasn’t in fact in her bed, and that pine needles were seriously sharp.  
“That’s right Griffin, and though I’m sure your naked body is really very attractive, my girlfriend would not appreciate me looking,” the voice, now identifiable as Sterling, said.  
“I’m not wearing any clothes,” Clarke realizes, not bothering to open her eyes, though she accepted the given clothes when offered.  
While she pulled on sweatpants and a faded ‘Go Packers’ t-shirt (Sterling was from Wisconsin) he stepped away to call Maya. It only took a second, and then he was back at her side, like he was afraid for her to be alone.  
“Maya’s meeting us at the apartment,” he said shortly, starting to walk off. She hurried after him.  
“Sterling what happened last night?” she asked, just now grasping the weirdness of her situation. “Why was I naked in the woods?”  
Sterling winced. “What all do you remember?”  
“I remember until I got out of the apartment, but I’m not sure of exactly what I’m remembering,” she responded honestly.  
“You turned into a wolf,” Sterling told her without pause. “And it would’ve been super cool, if not for the fact that you sounded like you were dying, I hit you in the head with my bat, and you bit my girlfriend.”  
Clarke winced, almost stopping in her tracks. But she refused to show that this bothered her. She was a rock, unmovable as ever. “Sorry?” she offered lamely.  
“I would be totally pissed at you if I didn’t know that you have just as little of an idea of what is going on as I do,” Sterling told her, already his old self. “But you do owe Maya an apology.”  
“I will give Maya a thousand apologies,” Clarke promised. “And a thousand more if what I think is going to happen happens.”  
“What do you think is going to happen?” Sterling asked, just as they were reaching the edge of the woods.  
“Well, if folklore is to be believed, she’s going to turn into a werewolf,” Clarke said lightly, swinging herself around a tree. “But when has any of that stuff ever been true?” Clarke asked, flashing him a brilliant smile.  
“I think last night proved it was,” Sterling murmured, heading out of the trees towards the already busy city of Phoenix.  
Clarke fake pouted after him. “Last night also proved how reckless your girlfriend is so it’s not entirely my fault!” she called. It was entirely her fault. And yeah it turned out that she owed Maya two thousand apologies because lo and behold, the bite was completely healed just hours later.  
They were back at the apartment, Clarke finally managed to convince them she had no clue on the whole werewolf front, when Sterling said the last words she ever wanted to hear.  
“Clarke, it might be time to call your mom.”


End file.
